


Good Boy

by UFO_Spotter26



Series: Can Be Read Alone or Together [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cody Ko, Collars, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slightly Dominant Noel, Submissive Cody, Top Noel Miller, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Cody loves being given orders and Noel's starting to think he likes giving them.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: Can Be Read Alone or Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Good Boy

Noel noticed something when he started dating Cody, the guy kind of loved being ordered around. It wasn't obvious at first but Noel soon picked up on it a little before they were dating when he was always quick to answer questions, help him out of situations he got himself into, and just make things easier by doing things for him. It was easy to figure out that Cody had a crush on him, especially with the way he looks at him. Noel thought he was the only one who noticed the little things, but then Spock noticed it too when Noel spoke, "hey, Cody?"

Cody looks up from his laptop to Noel, stopping whatever he was doing and raising his brows from across the room, "what's up?"

"Can you get me something to drink?"

He doesn't say yes or no, he just gets up the second he asks for it and goes to the kitchen, making him and only him something to drink. That's when Spock looks to him. He seems like he's about to say something, but doesn't and just goes back to watching TV. It would make sense if Spock did say something though, Noel was closer to the kitchen so it was a little weird for him to do that. But the blond didn't seem to mind and quickly made his drink and brought it to him, "here you go."

"Thanks, baby."

Cody goes back to his laptop, typing away and Noel goes back to watching TV. Then it happened again, an hour later the dryer went off and Noel sighed loudly turning to Cody, "hey, baby?" 

He stops scrolling on his phone and looks up at him, "yeah?"

"Will you switch the laundry over for me?"

"Sure," he nods, pocketing his phone and heading over to the washer and dryer.

Spock turns to Noel, giving him a look but turning back to watch TV. But the long haired man can't help but notice Cody folding the fresh laundry out of the dryer before putting the wet clothes in and turning it on. It was just kind of _odd._ He knew of Cody's love for Noel, but this was borderline sad. Once he's done he puts the clothes on top of the washer and heads over, taking Noel's drink off the table and refilling it for him before putting it beside him and sitting back down and scrolling his phone once again. Noel picks up his glass sipping it, "thank you."

He nods and Spock doesn't say anything, even when Noel spills his drink and Cody's the one who cleans it up and heads into the kitchen to make him another one. Instead he waits, and after a while Noel finally sighs, "I'm starving, we should get food."

"You wanna order in," Spock asks.

He nods, "yeah, I don't feel like leaving. But the place I want food from doesn't deliver. The food is so good there though, it's the one close to that antique store with the weird clown in the window."

"I'll just order myself some Chinese food," Spock says, looking at his phone. 

Cody stands, "I can go get you some food from that place, Noel, I know where it's at. Just text me what you want." 

"You're the best, baby," he says. 

He puts his shoes on and heads out and once Noel texts him and he puts his phone down Spock is turning to him, "dude." 

"What," he asks, raising a brow."

"Cody's acting kinda weird."

"What do you mean," he cocks his head, "he seems fine."

"Have you noticed how much he just does for you? He'll, like, get your drinks for you and do your laundry, he'll go get you food. He did the dishes for you last week because you were stressed out and didn't feel like doing them. He doesn't even live with you yet."

"He's just sweet like that, it's not weird, it's nice."

"He cleans up the messes you make, he acts like a maid, I once saw him clean your entire room for you."

He shrugs, "I work better in a clean space, Cody knows that."

"You don't think it's a little strange? That he just does all this stuff for you, sometimes without you even asking him to?"

"He doesn't do _everything_ I ask him to do."

"Kinda fuckin' seems like he would. He's_ really_ into you. I bet you anything if you opened your food before he opened his and said that he got the wrong thing he'd switch meals with you. Or if you asked him to take it back he would before he even sat down."

"That's not true, he wouldn't do that." 

"Oh yeah," he asks, "how much do you wanna bet on that?"

"Twenty," he says, "Cody doesn't always do what I tell him to do or always want to help me all the time."

"Okay, we'll see." 

When Cody comes back he hands the food to Noel before going into the kitchen and fixing himself something to drink. Noel opens his food, the meal exactly what he asked for, even with extra chicken the way he liked it. He looks down at it before looking to Cody, "did you get the sauce?"

Cody turns to him looking as if he was going to get in trouble. His voice gets small, "you didn't ask for sauce." 

"Shit," Noel says, making sure to look disappointed, "okay."

"I can go back and get it for you if you want," he says, "what kind of sauce did you want?"

"Nah," he says, "you don't have to do that."

"Are you sure," he asks, "I can go back, it's really no big deal."

He shakes his head, "nah, it's fine." 

"Do you want mine instead? I got the beef and chicken mix."

He shakes his head, "nah, this is fine. Thank you." 

He sits down on the couch and eats his food while Noel looks at him. He turns to see Spock rubbing the tips of his fingers together mouthing the words, _you owe me._

\---

Noel begins testing what Spock had said, wanting to know if there was anything Cody wouldn't do. He started with small things, dropping things beside his desk and not picking them up. And every time he did Cody was picking them up and setting them back. He'd get him anything he asked for that wasn't in the room, asked him if he would do all the chores for him while he worked on a project, and Cody did it all. He never once told him no or complained, in fact he seemed happier when he had a task to do. It was kind of _odd_ but if he was honest he kind of liked it. He liked when Cody would do things without asking and when he took the responsibilities off his shoulders. That's when he did a little research into the subject, reading about dominance and submission. The more he read about subs the more it sounded like they were writing about Cody. 

The more he thought about their sex the more he realized he should have been paying attention to the way Cody begged and moaned when his hair was pulled or when he told him he was looking or doing good during sex. He would always seem more eager to please after things like that. 

He decides to test it out. He sits at his computer, rubbing his neck and groaning, "damn." 

"What's wrong," Cody asks. 

"My shoulders are fucking killing me." 

"You want me to go get you some ibuprofen?"

"Nah," he says, "can you come rub my shoulders for a little bit?" 

Cody gets up and walks over putting his hands on his shoulders and massaging them just right, "like this?" 

"Yeah" he nods, "yeah, that feels real good. You're so good at that." 

And Cody's hands came over his shoulders a little more, seeming as if they wanted to touch his chest. He takes one of his hands, kissing his palm, "you're such a good boyfriend." 

His hand freezes and he speaks, "what?" 

"A good boyfriend," he says looking up at him.

Cody's cheeks heat up slightly with that before smiling and getting back to massaging his shoulders. This whole thing made him wonder what else Cody was fine with doing for him. His cock began to harden in his jeans at the thought of Cody reacting more enthusiastically while doing something like sucking his dick. He turns his chair to him and Cody stops touching him, "was that okay?" 

"Come here and kiss me." 

Cody moves to sit in his lap and when he kisses him he's tilting his head and deepening it while Noel's hands go up the back of his shirt, "fuck, how'd I get so lucky to land such a pretty boy like you?" 

Cody smiles and rests his forehead against his until Noel's bringing his hand up to his cheek, thumb sliding over the blond's lips, "so pretty." 

He opens his mouth and Noel's thumb rubs over the pink flesh, liking the way his mouth closes around it and sucks at it near instantly. Noel licks over his lips, watching him hold onto the hem of Noel's shirt, looking as if he was waiting for a command.

"Get on your knees." 

And Cody gets off his lap and sinks to the floor in seconds, watching Noel unzip his jeans. He's already got his mouth open and the second the tip goes in he's taking him deep as far as he can and holding onto his thighs. Noel relaxes in his chair, hand going down to push the blond hair out of his face, "fuck you're so good at that."

Cody bobs his head, tilting it from side to side before taking him to the base and letting Noel hold him there. Tears prick at his eyes and when he pulls him off him Cody's trying to catch his breath, his mouth wet as if he'd almost been drooling at the thought of this.

"You look so good on your knees," he says, guiding him back and playing with his hair, "keep going, baby boy." 

He gags around him when Noel's pushing his head down but he doesn't complain, he just keeps sucking and bobbing his head up and down, letting Noel push his head down and pull his hair tight. It's hard and rough, but Cody never asks him to stop, in fact, it made him more into it. He liked when Noel would thrust into his mouth and move him how he wanted him, and the older man could tell the next time they'd have sex would be different. Cody moans around him while he fucks his throat and Noel can't help it, he cums without warning while keeping his head fixed down so his mouth is mouth is wrapped around the base. Cody jumps slightly but doesn't spit it up. He waits there sat on his legs, looking up at him and waiting for him to pull him off. Noel smiles, leaning back and pulling his hair. His cock falls from his mouth and he sees Cody closes his mouth and swallow. He leans in, wiping the tear streams from his face and getting the small amount of cum from his lips, letting him lick it off the pad of his thumb. Once he's done that he leans down and kisses him gently before holding his face in his hand, "I love watching you give head like that. You're always such a good boy for me." 

And Cody leans against his hand, giving him a lazy smile before Noel's running his fingers through his hair. Cody seemed happier when Noel pinches his cheek gently, "go brush your teeth, baby."

He stands up and heads to the bathroom without asking for anything in return. That's when Noel realized two things, Cody genuinely loved shit like that and he was going to slap a ring on Cody's finger within the year.

\---

Noel had done a little more research into submissive behavior after the blowjob happened and watched a few videos seeing what they did and what they wore. He wasn't into all of it, but he was interested in some of it. He decided he was going to buy some stuff for him and Cody, he just didn't know how his boyfriend would feel about all the things he'd bought for them. He decided to start with small stuff he'd learned before he'd get into anything heavy. Cody walked into the living room to look at something on the computer and Noel wasn't exactly sure how to start this whole thing, "do you, uh, want to watch something together?" 

"Sure," he says, closing a few tabs before sitting beside him on the couch.

Noel pulls up the first show he can think of that wouldn't kill the mood. He headed to their bedroom, grabbing a tube of lube and one of the items he'd bought and shoved them into his hoodie pocket before picking a blanket from the cabinet out and heading over next to him. They get to an especially gay scene where one character is getting naked and talking dirty to the other guy. He looks over at Cody who shifts in his seat and adjusts his pants. Noel lifts his blanket, "you cold?" 

He nods, "yeah." 

"Scoot closer." 

Cody does as he asks, getting under the blanket. But he's still got an inch of room between them so Noel puts an arm around his waist making him scoot closer. He keeps his hand on him and rubs his thigh making him tense up but not tear his eyes from the screen. Noel leans in, "I'm still not getting enough blanket, maybe you should sit in my lap so we can both share it." 

Cody moves onto his lap, settling down on his hips, knees on either side of his, watching TV with Noel's arms around him. One of his hands go down to Cody's jeans, cupping the front and rubbing him through them. He doesn't protest and leans back against him, getting more comfortable. And when Noel's kissing under his ear he lets out a breath. Cody moves his hips slow, back and forth and Noel's smiling against his skin, liking when his hand slid on top of his and held it. His fingers slide under the hem of Cody's shirt and soon ruck it up until his hand came out of the neck hole. The blond gasps and when his fingertips trace his lips, Cody's opening his mouth and sucking at them. He stops touching him through his jeans and unbuttons them before bringing the zipper down painfully slow, fingers working in and out of his mouth. Cody pushes the jeans down his legs and gets them off with his feet. Once they're in the floor he's grinding down into the erection under him. Noel takes the tube of lube from his pocket, twisting the cap off and using his mouth to squish the tube and get some on his fingers. Cody's breathing is different but he isn't moaning. Once his fingers are covered he uses his pinkie to pull the waistband of Cody's underwear out before slipping his hand down them.

Cody inhales sharply through his nose, moaning around his fingers when Noel begins to tease at his hole. The slow circles are enough to make Cody spread his legs farther apart and he holds onto him tighter when two of Noel's fingers are shoved inside him. When they twist around to find the right spot Cody's whimpering. Noel's kissing the back of his neck before going to the side, the blond nearly drooling around his fingers. The fingers inside him move up into the right spot and when Noel licks a line up his ear Cody's reaching behind him, rubbing Noel through his pants. 

"Don't worry about me, baby, this is all for you. It's part of your reward." 

And Cody finally pulls from his fingers, turning to him, "my reward?"

He nods and kisses down his shoulder, "for being so good and doing just as your told."

He moans and tries not to close his legs while Noel's sucking on a spot near his collarbone, "always so helpful and so sweet. You're always such a good boy, Cody."

He whimpers when Noel's fingers find the right spot, "Noel!" 

"Wanna see what I got you," he asks, "I think you'll like it." 

He nods and Noel stops touching him and takes out a collar, the heart shaped tag hanging off of it outlined in rhinestones, the middle spelling, _Baby Boy_ in pretty cursive letters, "do you like it?"

He smiles, nodding but trying not to seem to enthusiastic, "can I try it on?"

"go ahead." 

He adjusts it and fits it around his neck before turning back to see Noel, "thank you, I love it." 

"Yeah? Looks good on you. Do you like being my baby boy?"

He nods and Noel kisses his neck, "good, let me see how good it looks on you while I'm inside you."

Noel pulls the hoodie off and watches him stand and turn to him. He pushes his pants and underwear down to his calves and when Cody doesn't move Noel turns him around. The underwear on him are being pulled down and once they drop he moves back to sit in his lap. Noel puts more lube in his hand, slicking up his cock before teasing the hole. Cody opens his mouth, no noise coming out as the tip is dragged up and down, barely dipping in him each time it's moved.

"Please," he says.

He eases inside him, Cody clenching his fists and letting out a small moan when he sinks in. Soon he picks Cody up by the hips and helps him up and down getting him used to the feeling again. It's slower than either of them would like at first, but once Cody gets used to the movements they become faster and more fluid. Noel watches Cody slide up and down his dick, moaning loud and holding onto Noel's knees.

"You take dick so well," he says, "such a good boy for me." 

"Noel!" 

"Then again, you have been hiding this side of you from me, so maybe you're not so good. Are you?"

"I'm good," he tells him, "I'm a good boy!"

"I don't think you are. I think you're bad."

He shakes his head and Noel kissing his back, "are you a bad boy, Cody?" 

He blushes red and Noel smiles, "you are, aren't you? Always hiding what you like, you even get hard from me telling you to get on your knees. That's not something a good boy does, is it?"

He moans loud and Noel grabs him by his throat, "maybe I should've got a different tag, one that says bad boy on it. Or maybe slut."

The word hangs there for a minute but it only makes Cody's breathing increase, "you are a little slut, aren't you? So eager to do whatever I ask, so eager to have cock in your mouth."

He nods, turning back to look at him while Noel fucks up into him roughly, "you like it like this? Hard and rough while I tell you how dirty you are? You're gonna be sore when I'm done with you, you know that don't you?"

He nods and Noel's fingers dig into his hips, "but I bet you'll still want more, wont you? You're so spoiled like that, always wanting more, always needing more. So needy and so eager to please."

He pants and Noel lets go of him, "get off me and get on your hands and knees." 

He gets up and onto the floor, facing away from him. Noel gets behind him and slides back in him fucking him hard until he's lowering his torso onto the floor, keeping his ass in the air for him. Noel grabs him by his hair, pulling him up back onto his hands again, "it's not nap time, bitch, and you'd better stay right here just how I put you." 

And Cody lets out the shakiest breath Noel thinks he's ever heard before letting out a whimper when he thrusts harder. Noel nods, thrusting in, watching Cody push back against him when he starts to slow down. When he stops and Cody's moving on his own he grabs his collar and pulls him up off the floor onto his knees with it, "ah!" 

His face is turning red and Noel's adding more dominance to his voice, hoping his is okay, "seems like you don't know how to listen. When I say stay just how I put you it means stay exactly how I put you. Hands and knees on the floor, no moving back. I don't care how desperate you are to cum, what I say is what you do, you got that?" 

"Yes," he quickly nods, looking back at him.

Noel lets go and when Cody's hands hit the carpet he's staying completely still, Noel talking, "I don't like it when you get all greedy like that. If you want more you ask for more." 

"Please," he says, "can I have it harder?"

"Harder?" 

"Please?" 

He fucks him harder and slightly faster than he was making Cody's knees weak as he moans. 

"What do we say when someone gives us something, baby boy?" 

"Thank you," he says. 

"That's right," he smiles, putting his hand in his hair and pulling it, "see? This is what you get when I'm proud of you, you get whatever you want." 

"Can I cum," he asks. 

"We only just started," he tells him, "no, you'd better hold it back. I'm going to be very upset if you don't listen to me, Cody." 

He whines, "can I please lay my head down, my arms hurt."

"So whiny," he tells him, "sure." 

He slides back down so his ass is in the air and his head is resting against the floor with his arms. He licks his palm, sneaking a hand around and wrapping his fingers around Cody's cock, pumping him slow. He moans, "Noel!"

"You going to cum already? I only just touched your dick. Why don't you hold back and let me fuck you for a while? When I cum inside you then you can cum, you got that?"

"I don't think I can hold it back," he says softly. 

"So pathetic, can't even do that for me?"

"I'm trying," he says.

"I don't want you to try," he says, "I want you to do as I ask you to do."

"Your hand, it's too much," he shakes his head.

He lets go of him slightly and Cody relaxes, head turned away and his expression looking a bit dazed. Before he can as if he's alright Cody is biting back a smile and closing his eyes. He pulls his hair harder eliciting a long moan, his hips thrusting hard into his filling the room with the sound of skin against skin. And after a few thrusts and a little more hard hair pulling Cody's cumming over Noel's fingers. Before Noel can stop Cody's nodding, "keep going. I don't want you to stop until you cum." 

Noel listens to him and doesn't stop thrusting even when Cody whimpers and whines. It actually only makes Noel pull his hair and thrust harder to get them louder, which Cody seemed to like. His legs shake and when he finally cums inside him Cody's staying completely still as he pulls out of him. The cum drips down and Noel lets go of his hips, "turn to me, baby boy. What do we say when someone does something for us?" 

He turns to him laying back against the floor, exhausted, but smiling, "thank you."

"That's right," Noel says and holds out his fingers to him, "now clean up your mess." 

He opens his mouth, sucking them in one by one, getting them clean before pulling them out.

"Good boy," he says, scooping him up off the floor.

He takes him into the bathroom, setting him on the toilet before heading into their bedroom. When he comes back with clothes he's cleaning Cody up while the other man looks like he's in a sort of floaty head space. He slips a pair of underwear onto his body before putting a large t-shirt on him. He reaches for the collar to take it off when Cody speaks, "don't take it off, please? I wanna keep it on."

He nods, "okay."

He picks him up, by his thighs, Cody's arms lazily thrown around his neck as he heads to the bedroom and lays him down. Noel cleans himself up faster and pulls on underwear before getting in bed beside Cody, moving him closer to his chest. He lowers his voice while rubbing his back, "did you like your reward?" 

He nods, wrapping his arms around Noel and hugging himself closer to his chest, "I liked that a lot."

"Yeah," he smiles, the slight nervousness going away, "well, good, I'm glad you liked it."

"How did you know I was into shit like that?"

"I just noticed certain things you liked to do and took a guess. Is the collar too much?" 

He shakes his head, "I like it a lot. I don't think I ever want to take it off."

He smiles, trying to remember the things he'd read before he plays with his hair, "you did such a good job for me, baby boy, I'm very proud of you." 

Noel presses a kiss to his forehead and lets him rest between his arms. 

"You're always so good for me," he tells him, fingers running through the soft hair, "when you wake up I'm gonna order us some food, whatever you want to eat, and I'll fill up the tub and we can eat it in there like kings while we talk about what else you like. That sound good?"

Cody nods, face buried in his chest.

"You want a kiss before you go to sleep?" 

He looks up at him, pursing his lips slightly and Noel smiles kissing him before pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. Cody sighs, closing his eyes, "I love you." 

"I love you too, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write or what you want to read let me know because I've got plenty of time on my hands right now.


End file.
